


When in Rome

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Natasha take some time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "Rome" & "dancing" (also "peach", "coral" & "neon pink")

“I’ve been to Rome four times,” said Natasha, softly, as they walked down another sunlit street. “But never because I wanted to.”

Pepper smiled and leaned against her shoulder. “Well, then I don’t want us to do a single thing in this city that you don’t want to do.”

“And if I just want to stay in our hotel room all day tomorrow?” Natasha asked.

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” said Pepper, firmly. “But I mean it, Tash. Our jobs… _your_ job… you deserve to have times where no one and nothing makes demands on you. I want to give you that.”

Natasha couldn’t help leaning in to kiss her, pulling her close. For once, Pepper wasn’t dressed like a chic and polished CEO, but in a simple cotton shirt-dress with comfortable, practical sandals, her hair pulled back into messy pigtails, not a trace of make-up on her face— and Natasha thought she had never looked more beautiful.

“Let’s just keep walking,” she said, lacing her fingers with Pepper’s.

It was a beautiful day, and Natasha tried her best not to think about escape routes and attack angles as they walked through the city. They passed a cart selling flowers, and she noticed a patch of pink behind the usual bouquets of roses and carnations, a single small bunch of peach-colored tulips, coral-and-white lilies and tiny, neon pink flowers that Natasha didn’t recognize, but that reminded her of Pepper’s special-occasion lipstick.

“Wait right here,” she told Pepper, who smiled and waited while Natasha bought the little pink bouquet and presented it with a shy smile of her own. “Because I want to,” the spy said.

Pepper grinned, leaning in to smell the flowers. “Thank you.”

Music started, somewhere nearby, and Natasha held out her hand. “Dance with me?”

The other woman took it, her smile softening. “Always,” she said, and twirled with Natasha in the middle of a crowded Roman street.

THE END


End file.
